


El extraño

by VicPin



Series: Elia y Hvitserk - Era Moderna [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicPin/pseuds/VicPin
Summary: Todos los días era el mismo número. Siempre que contestaba la odiosa llamada, colgaban.Y así duró varios meses hasta que finalmente se dio el primer contacto.Primer relato de la serie "Elia y Hvitserk". El personaje de Elia es de mi propia autoría.





	El extraño

Elia bufó mientras dejaba su celular en la mesita de tocador.

Todos los días era el mismo número. Siempre que contestaba la odiosa llamada, colgaban. Siempre le dejaban mensajes de voz en donde había un silencio total. Y así continuaría si ella no cambiaba inmediatamente de número o reportaba las llamadas a la policía, tal y como varios compañeros de la escuela le habían comentado.

Al principio le era fácil ignorar las llamadas; las timbradas no duraban más de 10 segundos por cada tres horas, así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, a los dos meses de iniciado el problema, el período entre llamadas se fue acortando hasta el punto en que recibiera de 50 a 70 llamadas en una hora. Cualquiera hasta ese punto se asustaría y cambiaría de número después de recurrir a la policía, pero Elia decidió aplicar una estrategia: Llamaría a ese número desde otro teléfono; se haría pasar por agente de seguros y averiguaría quién era el infeliz que gozaba de molestarla.

Por supuesto, después de usarlo, tiraría el microchip una vez que traspasara la conversación grabada a su computadora para mostrarlo a la policía.

Respiró profundamente. Tecleando el número que tenía apuntado, esperó a que contestara. Su sangre se heló cuando, al otro lado, una voz siniestra le dijo:

-Finalmente tengo tu atención, querida mía.

Sintió el impulso de colgar, pero se recordó que la grabación estaba activada, así que, con valor, inquirió:

-¿Quién eres?

-Ah... La pregunta del millón.

-Mira, no tengo tiempo para estas idioteces, quien quiera seas-le corté, amenazadora -. O dejas de estarme llamando o me veré obligada a llamar a la policía.

-Inténtalo -escuchó otra voz... Desde el otro lado del departamento.

Elia se volvió. Un joven de cabello negro, ojos azules y de atavíos verdes y negros estaba apoyado en la columna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La joven, irritada, le lanzó el celular, el jarrón que estaba en la mesa, sus zapatos, las almohadas del sofá y cualquier otra cosa que estuviera a la mano. El hombre evadió por un pelo las cosas y, riéndose, añadió:

-¡Vaya, qué puntería! Casi me das, El-

No terminó de hablar: Elia le dio un certero puñetazo en la nariz y una patada en la entrepierna, logrando que se retorciera de dolor en el suelo.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso, Hvitserk Ragnarsson Lothbrok! ¡Nunca en tu puta vida! -le dijo ella antes de retirarse a su habitación - ¡Oh, y a partir de esta noche duermes en el sofá!

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un relato que se me acaba de ocurrir ahora mismo.


End file.
